Sasunaru XD XD XD
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: This is a tale of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is in love with Naruto but Naruto doesn't quite understand. So they boys have a bet and outcome is to known after reading. After this amazing outcome there may be another story unfold. This is BOY X BOY boys in love. Don't read if you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lets start a new story, I've been getting bored recently and this story popped into my head. So shall we begin?**

naruto's pov

"Lets fuck." Sasuke suggested.

"Sasuke, that's the worst joke you have ever told me." I laughed. Sasuke and I were out together eating lunch. Sakura said she was too busy to come with us. I just told him that I was bored and he says that!

"I'm being serious, this is not a joke." Sasuke said. He leaned closer to me, his eyes focussed solely on mine. "We should fuck each other."

I got up and threw away my trash, pretending not to hear him. "Hey sasuke, you want to train with me? Training alone gets boring sometimes."

"Sure." Sasuke said, he frowned but followed me out the door.

no ones pov

The boys found a clearing in the Forrest. They practiced their moves of trees and on each other. After a while the sun was beginning to set. Sasuke drew a target on a tree. "Oi Naruto! Lets have a contest of sorts." He said.

"Ok sure. What's the wager?" Naruto asked.

"how about the loser does whatever the winner says for an entire day."

"You're on!" Naruto stated.

the boys stood about 30ft away from the marked tree. They both threw a kunai at the same time.

naruto ran to the tree and saw... Sasuke won, sasuke hit dead center while naruto got the second ring. "Oh come on! So not fair! Alright sasuke, when are we going to do this bet?"

"tomorrow, be at my house by 10:00am sharp. And trust me, you will not want to be late." Sasuke smirked. He walked away and left naruto to wonder what he meant by all of what he said.

* the next day *

Naruto burst through Sasukes front door saying, "I'm sorry im late!"

"you're 10 minutes late Naruto. How're you ever going to make it through life. If you're late all the time then you might not be employed, this is part of first impressions you know." Sasuke said.

"I really don't care. Lets just get this over with." Naruto said.

sasuke walked past naruto to show him a room when a certain smell stopped him. "Naruto, you stink, why?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "let's just say some weird stuff happened to me when I was running to get here." He half smiled and laughed nervously.

"you are taking a bath! And no complaining." Just then sasuke thought of something that would make his day a little more sweeter than he already planned. He smirked as he started a bath for Naruto. "Here it's all ready, jump in and clean yourself. I want your sparkling you here me."

naruto pov

"ok, I will. Thanks for the bath." I took off my clothes and practically ran so I wouldn't be in the same room as Sasuke naked. The bath water was really warm. So I bathed myself like Sasuke ordered, I have to listen to him because of the bet.

15 minutes later

"SASUKE WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" When I got out of the bath my clothes were gone and in place of them was a black maid outfit!

"Your clothes are in the wash, I'm pretty sure I grabbed something from my closet and put it there, just put that on." Sasuke called to me. "Unless you would prefer me to dress you." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"NO! I got it under control Thankyou very much." I gulped, this is not going to be fun.

i put on the maid outfit. The skirt barely covered my butt, you can see the end, and the shirt split from the skirt and revealed my abs. There wasn't any underwear for me to put on. Man this is embarrassing.

Sasukes pov

"I'm out of the bathroom, where are you?" Naruto called.

"the living room! Turn left and walk all the way down the hall."

Naruto walked into the living room, his face so red it was sexy, and he kept trying to pull the skirt down but it wouldn't budge. His long socks went to his mid thigh and was easily visible. It looked hotter on him than I thought. "Don't you have anything else I can wear?" His voice quivered with embarassment.

"actually No, I'm in the middle of laundry. Half my clothes are in the dryer and the other half is in the washer with your clothes too." I smirked. I looked around and the living room was still a mess from when I some burglars tried to break in and steal stuff, not knowing that I was a uchiha. "Since you're dressed like a maid, why don't you act like it? Clean my living room, also call me master."

'ugh this is annoying.' Naruto thought. "Yes Master."

naruto cleaned while I took some secret photos of him. I got a few full on ass pics, a little bit of a dick pic, his sexy red face, and him so sexy in his maid costume.

"done! Is it to your liking? - master!" Naruto stumbled.

"Yes, it's good. You did a better job then I expected." Seeing him so sexy, it's hard to conceal my boner. "Now lets take a picture!" I wrapped arm around Narutos head and took a picture, me smiling and him super pissed off.

"Delete it! Delete it! Delete it!" Naruto screamed. I jumped up from the couch and naruto chased me around the house.

After about 10 minutes of this we made our way to my bedroom.

"Delete it Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. He tackled me onto the bed.

no ones pov.

The boys fell on top of the bed without a sound, though Naruto fell with his leg in between Sasukes. Sasuke was underneath Naruto.

"delete it!" Naruto tried to grab the cell but SASUKE wrestled to the top position.

"not happening!" Sasuke through his cell out of the bed, produced rope, and bound Naruto's hands behind his back.

"Delete that sasuke!" Naruto demanded.

"not until you humor me first." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**ok, sorry I had to stop here. I wanna see what you guys think. Let me know. I will continue. The first person to review will get a shoutout! C ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, sorry for making you wait so long! So lets go back into it alright?**

no ones pov.

The boys fell on top of the bed without a sound, though Naruto fell with his leg in between Sasukes. Sasuke was underneath Naruto.

"delete it!" Naruto tried to grab the cell but SASUKE wrestled to the top position.

"not happening!" Sasuke through his cell out of the bed, produced rope, and bound Naruto's hands behind his back.

"Delete that sasuke!" Naruto demanded.

"not until you humor me first." Sasuke smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked getting scared.

"I'll delete it," sasuke said," only if you can undress me and yourself without using your hands."

"That fucking rediculous and impossible! Your a lunatic!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, I know you have feelings for me. They might be feelings that you refuse to even think about, but they're still feelings. And I'm gonna make you say you love me by the end of the day." Sasuke smirked.

"Dude your sick and twisted." Naruto exclaimed," NOW DELETE THAT PICTURE!"

" Not until you do what Ive said."

slowly and awkwardly Naruto succumbed to Sasuke's demands. Somehow naruto managed to take the apron and shirt off. His hips squirmmed back and forth sexily as he shimmied out of the skirt. Sasuke's boner got bigger, twitching. Naruto, blushing, had a boner too, and wasn't doing much to hide it. Using his toes, ass hole showing, he took off his thigh high white socks. "Your kinky as fuck sauske." Naruto said as he went towards sasuke, naked and hands tied behind his back. Using his teeth, Naruto pulled up Sasukes shirt up and over his head, during the process both boys bones rubbed against each other.

"Hey done, Your hard." Sasuke whispered seductively.

"shut up." Naruto blushed even more.

"your blushing, and your hard, I'm not the only kinky one here. Though I do like regular sex." Naruto blushed even harder at Sasukes words. Naruto used his mouth strategically and unbuttoned Sasukes pants and pull them down. He used his teeth and pulled down Sasukes boxers, his cheek brushed up against Sasukes hard member, causing sasuke to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Now he too was blushing really red, like a red apple.

naruto knew that he should stop, demand the picture be deleted, grab his clothes and get the hell out of there; but Sasukes gasp was just way too sexy, just like Sasukes red face. So without being asked, Sasukes dick slipped into Narutos warm, wet, mouth. Sasuke bit his lip as pleasure enveloped his mind and body. He wanted in on this action so he pushed Naruto onto the bed, Naruto looking very confused, sasuke went into 69. The two boys sucked each other as Sasuke massaged Narutos asshole, Naruto was surprised at how good it felt to have a finger in his ass and secretly wished for Sasuke took take charge and stick his massive 8" cock in Narutos virgin asshole. Sasuke also wished to stick it in. He'd been doing "research" on how to have sex with a guy and make it so that the first time wouldn't hurt; he started this research when he figured out he loved Naruto.

sasuke took out his fingers and stopped suckin, removing his dick from narutos amazing mouth, it was almost unbelievable that it was Narutos first time sucking a dick. Sasuke went infront of Naruto, lubed his cock and Narutos ass, and stuck it in. Oh the pleasure both boys felt! Sasuke thrusted deeply into the small, tight, sensitive hole. With every thrust Naruto moaned in pleasure, driving Sasuke to go faster and harder and deeper. "Naruto, I- I love you!" Sasuke breathed heavily into narutos ear.

"I hate you." Naruto blushed. " I hated you for making me do this, but now i love you. Fuck you Sasuke for making me gay."

"Its not like you were going anywhere with Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Atleast this explains why you never really were interested when all the girls swooned over you." Naruto smirked.

"You were my first kiss after all." Sasuke smirked as he pounded harder into Naruto, abusing the sensitive hole.

"ahh!" Naruto screamed in pleasure.

"You have also stolen my virginity, you naughty boy Naruto."

"Each time it was and accident, but either way it still happened and I love it." Naruto smiled.

Both boys cummed, looking into each others eyes.

even though it was midday, the boys crawled under the covers still naked and fell asleep, one arm intertwined with the others arm.

* * *

**okie dokie guys, you liked? Let me know. Sorry for taking so long. I had a huge fight with a person and Ive blocked them from my life and now I have more time for this, YAY! So, should I go deeper into this? Let me know by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time. Sorry! I just have a whole bunch of homework now that I'm in high school. I'm so sorry and if you need advice for high school I'm here for you up coming freshman!**

Naruto's pov.

"morning babe, how's your ass?" A voice asked, awakening me from a dream I can't quite remember.

"My ass?"

" Yes, your ass. We had sex yesterday remember naruto?" The voice asked.

"sex? SEX?!" That woke me right up. I sat up as fast as I can and excruciating pain shot up my spine. "FUCK that hurts like a bitch!"

"I guess that answers my question." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What the fuck are we doing in bed together, naked, in your apartment?"

"like I said earlier, we had sex yesterday. Yea, this isn't awkward. " Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, that wasn't a dream? Fuck me!"

"I'd be willing to do that again." Sasuke smirked.

"NO! I didnt mean it like that! I meant fuck my life! Fuck my life!" I screamed. "I got to get out of here!" Right then and there I grabbed my hidden clothes, put them on and left.

Sasuke's pov.

not quite the reaction I was hoping for. What did I do wrong? We both engaged in sex willingly. Hell, he was the one who started it, sucking my dick like that. I really hope this doesn't ruin our relationship.

* 3 weeks later *

Not a single word. No words, glances, or even training together. Naruto has been avoiding me completely. Whenever he sees me on the streets he goes in a shop as exits out the back. He has picked a new training spot somewhere in the woods and I can't find it. This is really pissing me off. He needs to grow some balls and talk to me!

"hey Sasuke. Have you seen Naruto anywhere? I need to give him this package. It arrived at my house by accident." Sakura asked.

"uh, no not recently."

"well could you give it to him for me? Thanks!" Sakura shove the package into my hands and walked away waving.

"Damn it! Why Sakura?" I said out loud frustratedly. So I went to naruto's house and hid on top of the roof so he wouldn't see me.

No ones pov

naruto walked home examining every surrounding. He didn't want to be near Sasuke for one fact and one fact only; Naruto didn't know if he was in love with Sasuke or not. Ever since he and Sasuke had their little affair he masturbated thinking of Sasuke and Sasuke only. Plus he was expecting a package to arrive, and he DEFINITELY didn't want anyone to see what was in the contents. Inside the package was… a dildo the size of Sasuke's dick. It's the literal dick size of Sasuke meant for lonely girls our age.

Naruto walked all the way up to his door to find Sasuke suddenly appear right next to him. "Hey Naruto." He said.

"Gah! Fuck you scared me! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused and happy at the same time.

"sorry, but I had to because you've been avoiding me." Sasuke sighed. "I have been sad because of you avoiding me."

"sorry about that. I didn't mean to. I just had to work things out." Naruto admitted. "You want to come in?"

"yeah sure, I have something to give you." Sasuke said walking in as Naruto opened his door. "I'm not sure what it is but here you go. It went to Sakuras house instead of yours, she gave it to me to give to you." Sasuke put the package on Naruto's table.

"oh really? That was nice of you." Naruto said awkwardly.

"I guess, if you say so." Sasuke said even more awkwardly.

The air in the room shifted from friendly to awkward really quick. The boys stole glances of each other secretly as silence filled the room.

Sasuke finally broke the silence saying," so what's in your package?"

naruto turned bright red, "uh… well um… I don't know. I'll open it later…" Naruto lied. "Probably after you leave."

Again awkwardness filled the room.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I love you."

naruto was stunned, this was the second time Sasuke said that. 'Does he really mean it?' Naruto wondered. " Sasuke I'm a b-"

"yeah, I know your a boy. I also know I'm a boy. But that doesn't mean I can love you!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke I need a little more time to think about this. I'm not saying I love you, but I'm not saying I hate you. What happened between us 3 weeks ago was an accident. As much as I liked it, I need more time to think about it." Naruto said.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief," at least you don't hate me."

" I could never hate you, we're too similar it's creepy. It's like hating myself."

" I'm assuming you want me to leave so i will do that. I'll see you later." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead and left. Leaving Naruto alone.

naruto breathed a sigh of relief and watched Sasike through his window making sure he left. Thanks to a trick he learned he didn't pop a boner at Sasuke's sweet and loving words. His hand absentmindedly touching the spot on his forehead where Sasuke kissed.

Naruto shut the widows closed, locked them, locked the door, and grabbed the package. He noticed that it was opened prior and freaked out. 'Who opened this and know my secret?!' He opened it all the way and found 3 letters. One was from the company that was just bull shit, the second was from Sakura it said;

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I hope the package made it to you alright. I opened it because I was confused about why I got a package, turns out it was yours! And I must say, you have quite a secret. I can't believe your gay. Though it would clear up why you've kissed Sasuke multiple times, why your always challenging him and why you only train with him alone while with others you have to train with 3 others or alone. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret! I highly doubt Sasuke is gay so I'm sorry for you. Please don't beat yourself up over this! I'll see you in a few weeks, we are bound to get a mission eventually. _

_ ~3~ Haruno, Sakura_

'wow' thought Naruto. 'I feel sorry for her and the other girls when they find out he's gay. I can't believe she didn't freak out. Well onto the next letter.' The last letter was from Sasuke.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Sorry but I couldn't help but to open your package. I sat… where I was… for an hour and got bored. Glad to know you like me enough to get my size of a dick as a dildo. But don't stretch your ass out too much! I wanna do that with my real dick not the fake one of mine. Love ya!_

_ Love Sasuke_

'fuck! The one person I didn't want to know about it knows and I don't want anyone knowing this fact about me! I swear if Sakura tells anyone my life will be over.

* * *

**Okie dokie what do you guys think? Took me 5 days to write so I hope it's long enough. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so in regard to a comment I got recently, if you don't like gay stories then don't read them. There is no reason to tell me to kill myself and call me a fag on the Internet. I also put in the description that this was a gay story so you all were warned before hand. People if you don't like BOY X BOY then don't read it. That's all I have to say. And before all the people who like this story go on the reviews to see who it was, I deleted it to protect their privacy. So those who like this kind of story, let's continue it shall we?**

No ones pov

*3 days later*

Knock knock knock

'I wonder who that could be? I'm not expecting Sasuke until the sunsets and that's not for another 3 hours, to tell him how I feel about him and how I feel about us.' Naruto thought, he opened the door to a pissed off Sakura. "Oh hey Sakura. How are you?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I pissed off! Why did you go and make Sasuke gay?! He was so close to being mine!" Sakura yelled. Passer-bys heard the commotion and turned their heads.

"oi, Sakura, why don't you come in, people are starting to stare."

"who cares if they stare? I don't! I KNOW LETS TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU'RE G-" Sakura screamed as Naruto pulled her into his house.

"shut up will ya?! I don't know if I'm gay or not, and I didn't turn Sasuke gay! He's been trying all damn month to fuck me more." Naruto sighed.

"Fuck you MORE?! You two have already had sex!" Sakura said sadly and madly. "I can't believe that you, of all people, took is precious virginity."

"to be honest, he took my virginity. He was the one fucking me, not the other way around." Naruto said, thinking out loud.

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANY DETAILS! I need a drink, do you have any alcohol?" Sakura asked.

"yea, since when do you drink?" Naruto asked confused, getting up to grab a sake bottle from his cupboard.

"Since now." Sakura groaned in frustration. "I can't believe that my precious Sasuke actually turned you gay."

naruto sat two bottles on his table and gave her a drinking shot cup. She pour herself some sake and drank. Not long she drank an entire bottle, and she was hopelessly drunk.

"I, um, I remember vhen you ushed to love mei! Ya flirted with me ever' shingle day! And I, uh, I thought Sasuke-kun was jealoush of you and wanted mei. But nope, uh, turnsh out he wash only after you! I want to die! I love Shashuke so much!" Sakura slurred.

"I know I know. I'm sorry. please don't kill yourself." Naruto said monotonous. He wasn't going to drink at all, not until after he told Sasuke what was on his mind…

sakura went on a drunken rage rant about how much she loved Sasuke, how much she hates Naruto, how disappointed all the other girls will be, and how the other girls will probably kill Naruto until some one knocked.

naruto opened the door and there stood a very happy Sasuke," hey Sasuke. Sakura is over, she's drunk."

"oh really? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, she's upset that you're gay, upset that I'm your gay lover, so upset that she even drank a whole bottle of sake." Naruto sighed, he was the one having to keep a drunk beast tamed.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with this, how long has it been?" Sasuke asked.

"well about 3 hours. Maybe more. Come on in." Naruto said.

"that long?!" Sasuke exclaimed coming inside the home. " I'm so sorry for you. She only found out cuz I was sleeping in the Forrest and she just 'happened' upon me and then heard my moan you name in my sleep, twice apparently. She screamed, I woke up, she told me what she heard and asked if I loved you, I told her the truth and she ran away crying."

"I'm sorry that your stalked." Naruto said, sitting down at the table where Sakura was crying hysterically with her face down. "Sakura, you need to go home."

"oh why~?" Sakura whined. "I wash jusht shtartin' to have fun!" She said pouring herself some more sake. Naruto immediately took it away. "You're shuch a joy kill."

"yea well, I'm stopping you before you get too drunk. We are going to take you home. Get some water in your system and go to bed." Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto used transport ninja techniques and sent her home.

"Wow, what a situation. I'm so sorry you had to put up with that for 3 whole hours." Sasuke said.

"it's fine. I got to hear a lot of cute things you do without noticing." Naruto said, moving closer to Sasuke.

"oh yeah? Like what?" Sasuke said, moving closer to Naruto, only 2 feet of air separated them.

"Why would I tell you that? You'd just do it more and make me fall crazily in love with you." Naruto smiled, blushing. Still moving closer to Sasuke.

"What if I want that?" Sasuke asked sexily. Stepping closer and grabbing narutos hips.

Naruto was pulled into Sasukes arms and both boys blushed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and nuzzled into the larger boys chest.

"I've finally figured out if I like you the same way or not." Naruto said.

"oh yeah?" Sasuke asked, his hands roaming Naruto's small (compared to him) frame. "Let me guess, you love me back right?"

"yes, I love you back. But I don't want to have any sex for one more month. Just while we date and if we can make an entire month and I love you just as much now if not more then we can have sex." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke chest, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Sasuke took a moment and thought about it. 'If that's what he wants then that's what he gets.' Sasuke sighed," if that's what you want."

Both boys cuddled on naruto' s bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**alrighty then. There will be more chapters I promise! So please review and I'll start writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, bet your wondering what took me so long to update right? Well, I had totally forgotten that I hadn't finished this story yet... I'm sooooooooooo very sorry guys! I'm what people call an honorary blonde, I don't have blonde hair, and people like to compare me to a dumb blonde on the regular. I'm sorry guys I really am. Please forgive me! Ok y'all just want to read the story right? Well here ya go!**

Sasukes pov.

"But Sasuke! Why him! Why not a girl?" One of the elder girls complained. "Did he like trick you into loving him, did he do voodo on you?"

"Listen I love Naruto, that's final. I've loved him for the longest time. He didn't do anything except think about what transpired between us and accept our love. I'm the one who turned him gay." I rubbed my temples, my headache was only going to get worse. This has been going on for 3 weeks now, ever since the girls found out.

"it's not fair!" Some girls complained.

"I don't care wether it's fucking fair or not! I love him, he loves me, we're both gay, and we say it's okay!" I sighed and looked at the time. I had to meet Naruto at his house in 27 minutes for a date."I gotta go. Bye, and please don't stalk me, do you girls realized how creepy it is?" I used the substitution jutsu and waited in a nearby tree until the girls left in huff.

I carefully walked to Naruto's place so that no girl would see or follow me. Those girls just have making my headache get worse. I knocked on the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hugged me and kissed my cheek. He stepped inside and I followed behind him. "I made dinner, and no it's not ramen. I made rice and there's a pan of meat still sizzling on the table."

I looked everything over and smiled, "good job Naruto, I'm proud of you." He smiled back and we shared sweet kiss. Our lips seem to fit together better every time we kiss.

We sat down at the table and ate the, surprisingly, very delicious food.

"Wow, I didn't know I could actually cook something other than ramen, and have it still be edible." Naruto commented.

No ones pov

Naruto got up and started washing the dirty dishes. Sasuke just watched him. His headache growing worse with every second. Sasukes body was beginning to feel hot, extremely hot. And then he fainted, just as Naruto finished washing the dishes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in shock when he heard a thump and saw Sasuke lying on the floor unconscious.

Naruto picked up his lover bridal style and set him on the bed. He gently pulled the covers over Sasuke, up to his chin.

Pressing his forehead against Sasukes, Naruto deducted that Sasuke had a fever. He got a small towel and wet it, after he put it on Sasukes forehead.

All night Naruto stayed by Sasuke, holding his hand. Naruto didn't sleep, not a wink. Early in the morning he let go of Sasukes hand only for 20 minutes, and that was to get ingredients and make soup. After the soup was done he put it next to the bed, a spoon in it, and grabbed Sasukes hand once more.

naruto was too worried to sleep, nothing like this had ever happened to him before and all he knew was basic medical stuff. It scared him that he knew so little and that Sasuke was depending on that little amount of knowledge.

Around 3pm Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Naruto put medicine in tea and had Sasuke drink all the tea before feeding Sasuke the soup he made. After Sasuke ate, he went back to sleep. Naruto felt somewhat relieved. He held Sasukes hand and continued to care for him, determined to get Sasuke to feel better.

for three days the pattern continued. Sasuke would sleep until 3, when he woke up Naruto gave him medicine and soup. Sasuke would look better with every day. Then Sasuke would fall back to sleep, and Naruto would hold Sasukes hand the entire time and did not sleep.

on the Fourth day's aside woke up in the morning feeling better than ever. His headache was gone and he woke to find a smiling Naruto holding his hand.

"feel any better?" Naruto asked. He kissed Sasukes hand on the knuckles.

"I feel great!" Sasuke smiled.

"That's good. I'm so -yawn- happy." Naruto slowly put his head down on the bed and smiled. "I'm glad your better." Naruto fell asleep.

sasuke got up, put Naruto into the bed, cuddled up next to him, and fell asleep, holding his hand.

* * *

**Okie dokie guys sorry it took so long, I was debating on what to do for the chapter you just read. So any suggestions for the next one? I'm all ears. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry it's been long. I was just wondering what to do with this chapter. So I finally figured it out. So here it is:**

5 years later

The rays of sunlight glinted in Naruto's hair perfectly. The sun was setting perfectly, the sky an array of different colors. It was time, and Sasuke knew it was too. Everyone was waiting for them, and now seemed like the best time to do it. They had finished eating their meal and Naruto was gazing beautifully at the sunlight. Even though both men were in their early 20's, Sasuke still thought of Naruto as cute and beautiful. Those days when Sasuke had fallen sick… after all of that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Naruto, no matter what.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?" Nature asked. Sasuke's tone was more serious than ever.

"I love you very much," Sasuke smiled, "will you please marry me?"

Naruto had to do a doubled take. Sasuke was sitting next to him and asking to marry him. Sasuke pulled out a little white box and opened it. Inside was two golden bands, wedding rings. Sasuke took Narutos hand and held it with his own, waiting for an answer. "Sasuke…" tears formed in Naruto's eyes, "of course I'll marry you!"

The men shared a sweet kiss as Sasuke slipped on his and Naruto's rings. "Let's go back to the house shall we?" Sasuke smiled, his cheeks had a slight blush.

They walked back to their home, hand in hand, with smiles that could go on for miles.

Naruto unlocked the door to their home and they walked in. He was about to turn around and kiss Sasuke, try and lead them to the bed for sweet celebration sex, but the lights flipped on and everyone of their friends popped out of hiding places and yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!" Which stopped Naruto dead in his tracks before he could kiss his lover.

"Oh my god, hey how did you guys know already?" Naruto asked. They're engagement only happened 15 minutes ago…

"Well, we are ninjas you know." Lee answered. His hand was intertwined with Sakura's, they had been dating for 4 years now and he was expected to ask her to marry him any day now.

"And some of us were spying on you… I was one of them." Ino winked. She and Choji had started dating a year ago, Choji had lost enough weight to be attractive to her but kept enough weight to do his ninjutsu.

"Sasuke said he was planning on it for about 2 weeks now so we had no choice but to spy on you guys." Temari smiled. She and Shikamaru were already married. How she got that jaded guy to marry her, no one still doesn't have a clue. But they seem happy and that's what matters.

"So we put Ino and Sakura's stalking Sasuke skills up to the test so we would know." Kiba smiled. Kiba and Neji were dating, everyone knew that Kiba was planning on purposing to Neji soon as well, and becoming mates with the Hyuuga so that they could have children.

"I'm so happy for you guys..." Hinata smiled. She wasn't with anyone. She only accepted them being together about 3 years ago. When Naruto and Sasuke first got together she shut herself in her room for 3 months, barely eating anything. Then she avoided the two boys, embarrassed by her behavior. And then she started fangirling everytime she saw them together. After the two hottest men in Konoha were together, and openly kissed in public. What sane woman didn't like two hot men together? But to her no one could replace the love she had for Naruto. So she remains alone.

"Yea…" Gaara said. He dubbed himself forever alone, so not much anyone can do there. The friends tried to get Gaara and Hinata together, but the combo is weird and doesn't work.

Sai sat in the corner. He lusted after Naruto, tried to take Naruto from Sasuke multiple times, but never was able to get his hands on Naruto the way he wanted to. "I want to draw you two for a wedding gift, is that okay?"

"Yea sure, thanks Sai!" Naruto smiled.

All the friends chatted about the engagement and drank sake all night, everyone stayed the night; they were either too drunk or too tired to go back home.

* * *

**hey guys so I'm back. Yeah I was super depressed but somehow I was able to write During it. It seems a little more detailed now. Tell me wgat you guys think of this chapter. Also, next chapter will be the last chapter guys! We will finally get to finish this! Review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people how's it going? This coming up week is hell week, I'm a swimmer and hell week is where we swim at 5:40 am until school starts and then again after school ends. So I will be exhausted, so please don't hate that I won't post anything this week. And before you criticizers say anything, I update at least one story every week, it may not be this one but I do update. So yeah. Here's another chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long!**

No one's pov.

Sasuke was the first one to wake up, he didn't drink as mush as the others, and he made breakfast. The smell of food woke up Choji, Lee, ten ten, Sakura, Kiba, and Neji. "Morning guys. Sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"Just fine. So how much you making because I'm hungry!" Choji exclaimed.

"My head hurts like hell." Sakura and Ten Ten said together, rubbing their temples. Out of everyone, they drank the most. Sakura takes after Lady Tsunade, and Ten Ten is just Sakura's drinking buddy. Naruto swears she started her drinking habit when she and the rst of the girls found out Sasuke was gay.

"Enough for everyone. There's some meds in the closet next to the bathroom." Sasuke said.

"Kay." Ten ten said, volunteering herself to get the medicine they needed.

Soon enough every woke up, everyone except Naruto who was softly snoring on the bed Sasuke and Naruto shared. "Why don't you go and wake him up." Sakura suggested.

"Yea." Sasuke smiled. Closing the door behind him he went into their room.

Naruto was in the bed sleeping on his stomach, the covers half on him. His hands were above his head as he used an arm as a pillow. "Naruto…" he whispered in Naruto's ear. Laying on top of his lover and interlacing their fingers he kissed Naruto's neck.

"Hmmm?" The sleepy blonde asked.

"Breakfast with our friends is ready~" Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek. "So time to get up~!"

"But i wanna kiss on the lips first." Naruto whined.

Letting the blonde turn and face him the two shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Even though it was in the morning, Naruto tasted sweet to Sasuke.

"Alright get up. You can have more kisses when everyone leaves." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay okay." Naruto said sleepily, getting up with his fiancé.

Everyone enjoyed the pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, and hash browns that Sasuke made. Choji had the last bite of everything, wether everyone liked it or not.

After congratulating the boys again, everyone left; Sasuke and Naruto were finally alone since their engagement.

"Well that was fun." Sasuke announced.

"Yeah, I wish they hadn't found out so soon, I really wanted to have sex with you." Naruto pouted.

"Well, there will plenty of time for that during our honeymoon." Sasuke smiled. "And later if you still want to."

"Definitely later." Naruto smiled.

The two spent the rest of the day cuddling, watching movies, eating popcorn, and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Okie Dokie, I know it's short, shorter than what you guys usually get from me, but this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last chapter. So thank you all and please review!**


End file.
